


LoverBoy Technoblade X Reader

by Ashttydel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Love, Minecraft, Twitter, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashttydel/pseuds/Ashttydel
Summary: Y/n was a 19 year old streamer, she was known for babysitting Tommy at younger ages. The two grew up playing video games and started their career together.One day Technoblade comes across a tweet regarding his PVP skills against the girl.
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 44
Kudos: 392





	1. Technoblade never dies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3 so apologies if it's bad, I'm still learning how to work this site ;;.
> 
> Also yes this goes by She/her pronouns.  
> -  
> -just some basic information
> 
> U/n= username  
> Y/n=your name  
> H/c & H/l= hair colour/ hair length  
> T/s= Time skip

**TECHNOS POV**

"What the hell.." I refreshed Tommy's Twitter page, rereading his post over and over again.

_TommyInnit @tommyinnit 3m_

_@U/N CONFIRMED BETTER THAN TECHNOBLADE STREAMING RN https//.._

_Wilbur Soot @Wilbur... 1m_

_She is lol_

Staring at Wilburs reply only irritated me even further.

Who the hell is U/n? I've heard Tommy say the username before but I had already blocked out any form of speech from Tommy before getting to hear any more.

Clicking on Tommy's stream came his voice along with a females.

For once his face cam had been turned off, U/n probably hasn't done a face reveal then.. by the sound of it, Tommy was in the back of the room as the so called U/n played bedwars.

'GET HIM Y/N!' Tommy yelled.

'FUCKING IDIOT HAHA' she laughed as she hit off a person with wool blocks.

Didint really see the big deal until the girl had took down more than half of the games beds.

I donated $2 asking to 1v1 after the game.

'TECHNO MAH FRIENDD YOUR GONNA DIE' Tommy yelled from the back, I scoffed at him and listened for the girls response.

'Sure sure, just let me finish winning this game' 

I kept the stream up as I booted up minecraft and discord, waiting in vc3.

Should I stream this..?

Nah.. it'll probably just end with her losing pathetically.

There was no way I was losing to a girl, not even hypothetically. Soon they finished the game with a win and went into vc3.

'Hey loser' Y/n greeted me 'sup nerd, ready to lose?'

'Yeah yeah, whatever you say Mr. Blade'

I felt myself smile at her confidence, only stopping myself after realizing Y/n was probably the same age as Tommy, if not younger.

We got into the game after partying and immediately went for her bed, apparently she had the same idea as her character was nowhere to be seen near her poorly wool covered bed.

Cant really judge the kid though.. my bed was completely open.

Just as I got to her base I was hit from my left and off the edge.

WHAT THE HELL.

'YO I KILLED TECHNOBLADE' Y/n cheered.   
  
"THAT WAS OUT OF LUCK"

'Whatever you say but with the five seconds I have I'm currently using your bridges to get to your oh so open bed'

I could feel her ego from the screen as she cockily mocked me.

Y/n was at the tip of my base when I spawned in, wooden sword in hand.

It was no luck though, the girl had already broken my bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I built up quickly using blocks I left in my enderchest.

My only hope was to go for her bed.

'What's wrong? Technoblade never dies correct?' 

The sentence pissed me off in a way but flustered me more than it should have.

Tommy laughed in the back, cheering her on.

Speed bridging to her bed, Y/n's character ran beneath me to her base.

Y/n had started building up to me, pushing her off in the process, I jumped down to her, breaking her bed.

Sweat built up in my palms, nearly messing me up.

Y/n spammed two fireballs at me before continuously getting crits.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

I built up quickly in hopes of getting away but Y/n had hit me off my pillar, pushing me into the void.

"HEH?"   
  
'TECHNOS BEEN BEAT TECHNOS BEEN BEAT' Tommy yelled, nearing the mic.

I stared at my computer in shock before Y/n spoke from the other line.

'Pleasure doing business with you'

"NUH-UH, We're not done yet" 

'You want a rematch?' I could almost see her grinning through her words, sounding satisfied with her win.

"Listen CHILD"

'Uh- I'm actually 19, just thought I'd mention..'

My heart throbbed, an irritating relief coming over me.

What the hell Techno, I cursed at myself mentally before looking back at the call.

"Pleasure doing business with you" I monotoned, ending the call with a quick motion.

Turning off my PC I let my head fall into my hands in shock.

What the hell was that Techno?

My head ached from the match, leaving me speechless.

Y/n..

what a nerd.


	2. A Friend Request On Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n was on the plane ride back to Cali when she gets a friend request from the one and only blood god.

**Y/n's** **POV** **// after the stream**

"You totally beat his ass" Tommy said with a thick accent, I smiled and ruffled his hair a bit walking towards the kitchen.

"you know you can stop doing that, I'm not a kid anymore" He followed close behind me with an angry tone of voice.

"Sure sure, whatever you say.." 

Tommy will always be a child, even when he turns 18 there's no seeing him differently considering how long we've been friends.

Our moms were childhood friends and I grew up to be Tommy's babysitter.

The nearest of memories coming from when I was 13 and he was 10.  
  
He was still an idiot back then.

But at least his mom liked me more than him.

"MUM" Tommy yelled as we got to the kitchen.

"Would you stop yelling?" I pushed his head down with my hand earning pleads for forgiveness.

"Thanks Y/n.. hey, we're leaving for the airport quite soon, you wanna go get your stuff?" Tommy's mom asked, smiling at me sweetly.

My heart melted, she was always so kind.

After my mom died when I was 12 she had always made sure to ask how I was and make me feel loved.

She was like a second mom to me..

"No.." I whined a bit, not wanting to leave the family.

"YEAH, NO!" Tommy yelled, raising his fist in the air as if he were starting a riot.

On second thought maybe peace and quiet would be nice..

"I know you don't wanna leave honey.. I don't want you to leave either but next time we'll visit you alright?" 

Second mom ruffled my hair, pulling me into a quick hug.

"Alright.." I sighed, walking to my bedroom to pick up my stuff.

Since I visited the family frequently, they turned the guest bedroom into my room for when I would visit.

It made me feel a lot less lonely than when sleeping in my apartment..

I moved out a while ago but before that my dad was never home because of work.

So hanging out with Tommy's family was a lot more fun than being with mine.

I picked up my backpack, my luggage rolling as we made our way out the door and into the car.  
________________________________

**At the airport**

**  
  
**After tagging my luggage, I sighed and looked over to my second family.

"Welp.. guess I'll see you Christmas.."

I cringed at the sentence considering summer was just ending, it was sad considering how much fun I had this summer.. I even got to meet Tubbo and Wilbur in person for the first time!

"We'll see you soon kid" Tommy's dad ruffled my hair, patting my shoulder before letting Toms mom hug me half to death.

She let go after a long minute of rib crushing and my eyes led to Tommy who wore the expression of shitting.

"You constipated..?" I grinned at him, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed a bit at my comment before furrowing his brows at me.

"He's just trying not to cry" Second mom giggled.

"Aww it's okay Tomathy I'll be back" I gave him a long hug, patting his back.

This used to be a lot easier when Tommy was shorter than me..

"I'm not sad! Now go away woman, you'll miss your dumb flight" He pulled away.

I grinned at him before waving at the family, "see ya! I'll Dm you on Discord" I yelled to Tommy.

they all waved and I ran to the attendants.

Soon leaving the area towards the chairs sitting by my gate.

I rubbed my eyes from tears, not wanting to leave so soon.

Tommy sent me a DM on Discord.

  
_TommyInnit: safe travels woman_

_U/n: thanks you too😀_

  
With that, I turned off my phone and waited for the gates to open.

________________________________  
 **On the plane**

It was now 2:00 AM, I had boarded the plane at around 12:00 AM so there was at least about 9 hours left.

Others slept and watched movies, and some ate the airplane food they gave out just recently.

I ate my own snacks while editing a new video.

many tabs were open on my MacBook, like Discord, Spotify, and the editing app I used-

  
a notification came from Twitter, and I checked out the tweet I was tagged in.

  
_Technoblade 🐷 @Technothepig 3m_

_@U/n accept my friend request on discord nerd_

Guess blood god does want another rematch..

I smirked at the reply's as some people from my fan base were already calling him a simp after losing to me.

Going into the friend requests, I skimmed through the usernames and stopped when finding Technos.

There was a DM immediately after accepting.

  
 _Techno: Hey nerd_

_U/n: sorry what time is it for you?? Cause I can't really make up the time right now_

_Techno: Aren't you with Tommy?  
_

_U/n: no I live in Cali, I'm just flying back_ _there_

_Techno: Oh.. I'm too lazy to check_

_U/n: omg ok what did you want?_

_Techno: Dk.._

_U/n: ..._

_  
Techno: ..._

_U/n: you wanna stream together sometime?_

_Techno: I mean sure.. if you insist..  
_

Man this guys pride is too big..

Have to admit it's kinda cute.  
Wait no, you just met this person Y/n, stop.

_Techno: Is this weekend good..?_

_U/n: yeah I think that's enough time to get rid of my jet lag :D_

  
He sent a final message, laughing at my pathetic sleeping schedule and saying his goodbyes.

Something about talking to Techno really calmed me down.

Maybe I should talk to him more..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another story on Wattpad, same username so if you wanna read more Techno X Readers I might post a little more on there :)


	3. Dream X Y/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream invites Y/n to the dream Smp for the millionth time, as well as the green boy getting put aside for a certain pig.

**Narrators POV // 5 days after getting home**

"No" Y/n monotoned, having enough of Dreams pleads.

They've known each other for quite some time considering Y/n started streaming the same time Tommy did.

"Why not!?" Dream whined, oblivious to the poor girls sleeping schedule.

"I already stream like everyday and edit videos all night, being on the dream Smp just adds to the stress"

This hadn't been the first time Dream asked her to join, he checks in every once in a while to see if somehow Y/n had changed her mind.

It's not like she hated the idea, in fact it sounded amazing! Like a lot of fun!

But with all the work the girl had to do just to keep a roof on her head, she didn't wanna feel overwhelmed with acting..

"Just try it out, for like a day or something"Green boy insisted.

"Technos on there.."

 _Oh my god.._ Y/n thought to herself, a bit irritated with the mans bait.

"THATS SUPPOSED TO TEMPT ME?"

It tempted her a little..

"WELL I DON'T KNOW YOU SEEMED TO TAKE A LIKING TO HIM ON YOUR TOMMYS STREAM, I WAS JEALOUS AND INSECURE" Dream pouted and whined, a groan erupted from Y/n sarcastically.

"FINE THEN ILL JOIN FOR A DAY" She gave in, annoyed with herself for joining to see if the the Blade would be there.

"GREAT IM TWEETING ABOUT THIS, EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO JOIN" 

Of course by everyone he meant his fan base who pestered him everyday to ask Y/n again over and over.  
  
He obliged, obviously.. he wanted her on the Smp as well...

But of course, immediately after tweeting, everyone had gone and screamed about it, celebrating on finally breaking the stubborn girls pride.

Even other creators were excited, Tommy being one of them, duh..

But Ranboo, Niki, and Tubbo who were overjoyed about Y/n joining the Smp.

Techno, upon seeing the tweet, was overwhelmed with what felt like all sorts of excitements, it did itch at him, making him feel nervous.

His stomach fluttered and filled with butterflies and set a warm feeling on his cheeks.

What was that feeling he wondered.

Never once did he feel like that, and it really irritated him for that.

Whatever it was, he had to overcome.

It was just too overwhelming for him.

________________________________  
Y/n wasn't going on the Smp immediately after the news.. She still had to stream with Techno.

They would speed run together just for fun.

Y/n was excited, already setting up her stream.

on the other hand, Techno was nervous, sitting in their Private Dm call alone.

What if he said the wrong thing and made her uncomfortable?   
What if she thought he was weird or she thought his voice was too low or raspy.

Oh god what if she thought his laugh was annoying.

Everything seemed to make Techno insecure and want to disappear-

The join sound rung on discord, Y/n's profile picture was clear, indicating that she had joined the call.

"Hello?" Her voice was quiet but confident.

"Hallo" Techno responded normally, he was proud of himself for acting natural.

_'Its just a woman, it's fine, there's nothing to be intimidated about'_

Techno thought.

The two did their introductions and Y/n joined the server Techno made for the two to speed run on.

"So I heard your joining the Smp?"  
They were chopping down trees, Y/n made a crafting table and Techno used the same one to save time and effort.

"I'm only checking it out for a day.. but Wilburs already trying to find a way to fit me into the story.." Y/n sighed in irritation on the other side of the line.

Techno chuckled at her when they found a village near by, the two immediately collected hay for some bread and found some good loot in the chests.

They met back up at the well after Y/n had just finished killing an iron golem.

Both had iron boots and pants after merging their found iron together.

"Wow look at us, we're so good at mine craft" Y/n deadpanned, earning a small chuckle.

"yeah, we should just have our own duo and our jobs would be to be better than the dream team" Y/n let out a single laugh from him, they ran into a cage that was by the village, going straight for coal and more iron.

Chat suggested names for their little team and eventually came up with a ship name.

Guess that was their brand now..

"Well guess S/n is our duo name now" Y/n shrugged, of course it wasn't visible to the stream but they could tell what she was doing.

"Are we being shipped now?" Techno turned his character to hers.

He didn't like being shipped with other creators, Y/n had completely forgotten.

"Oh shit yeah, forgot your uncomfortable with that"

Y/n was fine with being shipped, honestly she found it amusing.

Before Techno there was Dream X Y/n which is still a thing even after the pig man..

Y/n and Dream would make jokes about it and flirt sarcastically.

Obviously.. none of it was real, it was just for laughs.

They even made a video on Y/n's channel reading fan fictions about them.

"Uh- no it's fine.. I don't mind.." Techno's voice became quiet towards the end, revealing a soft spot which Y/n could easily hit.

"Chat he has a crush on me" Y/n snickered, nearing Technos skin in game while crouching.

"I do not, I just said I don't mind, stay back woman!" He hit her twice with some bread, running towards some lava to make a portal.

It wasn't hard to decipher that Y/n had definitely flustered the pig.

"Yeah yeah ok, I'm just gonna believe otherwise" 

The comment earned a good amount of stuttering and word finding as Technoblade had completely lost all sense of wording.

"Aw chat look, pinky's embarrassed!" Y/n stared at his skin in awe, thank god both didn't have face cams on because despite who was throwing the punches.. both were very red at the moment.

_User6: They like each other bye._

_User76: Ya'll what's gonna happen to Dream x Y/n?_

  
_User5: BYE DREAM_

_User2: k this is actually really cute_

_User69: Techno getting soft? SOFTNOBLADE_

_User11: Y/n just keeps going- bye I'm running laps_

Y/n snickered at the chat when Dream donated $4 'what the hell is this >:(' 

"OH UH-"

"Thanks dream for the $4, please leave"

Techno laughed and the chat started screaming about the encounter.

Maybe this would be the end of Dream x Y/n..


	4. The Family's Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Wilbur and Philza have a talk with Techno

**Technos POV // After the stream**

_TommyInnit: Oi dickhead_

I sighed at the teenagers Dm answering four minutes later after wondering why he decided to text me.

_Techno: What is it Tommy?_

_TommyInnit: You have a crush on the woman?_

_Techno: what are you talking about_

_TommyInnit: Your stream dumbass I saw the amount of flirting you two did_

I had to admit there was a bit of flirting but not too much to have blown up.

_TommyInnit: It's all over Twitter too Clips and fan art  
_

What.

there wasn't time to check Twitter on my computer so I logged in through my phone.

NUMBER TWO TRENDING?

I looked at the fan art which consisted of comics with moments from the stream and regular Techno X Y/n fan art.

There was a tweet about Y/n, claiming that she was definitely the more dominant one.

There was one mutual in the likes.

U/n.

I stared at her username, irritated with her confidence.

She is NOT the more dominant one whether or not we were dating.

_TommyInnit: So do you like her?_

_Techno: Why am I talking about this with you? No, I don't_

_TommyInnit: Well first off I've known Y/n since I was a fetus, we spoke telepathically through our moms wombs_

_Techno: That's not possible but alright_

_TommyInnit: And two that's a complete fukin lie_

_TommyInnit: AND IT IS POSSIBLE JUST ASK Y/N_

_Techno: Aight_

This kids really asking me to ask Y/n if it's true that they spoke telepathically in the womb..

Maybe I should've stayed in college after all.

I went into Y/n and I's private DM's, smiling at our previous messages of history as she was surprisingly into it.

_Techno: Hey, weird question but did you and Tommy speak telepathically through your mothers wombs?_

_U/n: Techno..._

_Techno: Yeah? What?_

_U/n: I'm three years older than Tommy.. the closest that's ever happened was when I swear I heard him say 'fuck' while listening to his heartbeat through his moms stomach_

_Techno: Oh.._

  
Why did I believe it for a second..

_Techno: Tommy your a fucking idiot_

_Tommy: DID YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE ME? BAHA_

I gave one last sigh before notifications came ringing in my ear.

Didn't think headaches could get any worse than this..

It was in a group chat with Phil, Tommy, and Wilbur in our regular messages.

Somehow I feel like my problems are getting worse by the day..

  
_Wilbur: I hear Technos finally found love?_

_Philza: YES GOOD JOB SON_

_Techno: I have not._

_Tommy: AND WITH ONE OF MY FAVOURITE WOMEN TOO_

_Tommy: Don't tell her I said that she'll never let me hear the end of it if she knew that she was almost as good as the queen_

_Wilbur: Oh wow Y/n must be really important to you if she's almost as good as THE QUEEN_

_Philza: They are childhood friends_

_Techno: Can I leave?_

_Wilbur: No we have to talk about Y/n_

_Techno: Why though? I don't like her_

_Philza: Haha_

_Tommy: Bullshit I've never seen you act like that with women before_

_Philza: And maybe Y/n likes you too_

_Techno: I DONT LIKE HER_

_Tommy: Mhm sure and I'm ugly_

_Techno: Exactly_

_Wilbur: Tommy your just proving his point_

_Philza: Yeah Tommy it's not really helping_

_Tommy: FUCK YOU GUYS IM ADDING Y/N SHE WON'T BETRAY ME_

_Techno: Make sure she doesn't see the previous chat_

_Wilbur: Now THAT proves that our 'Pinky' has a crush on Y/n_

_Techno: Shut up, I don't._

_U/n was added to the group chat_

_Tommy: Y/n_

_U/n: Hello bitchboy_

_Tommy: Am I ugly?_

_U/n: Yeah_

  
_Y/n left the group_

  
  


_Techno: HAHAHA_

_Wilbur: LMAO SHE SAID YOUR UGLY AND YOU SMELL BAD_

_Philza: Welp there goes your future wife Techno_

_Techno: ..._

At that point I just needed to mute the group chat...

Did I like Y/n? Maybe.. I'm not so sure.. 

Just when I was about to take a nap, the three started calling me on Discord.

"WHAT?" I answered with a groan, I've already had enough for today..

"Techno I think you should consider your feelings" Philza said in a serious tone, it caught me off guard for a bit.

"Y/n doesn't like me that way, and I don't know if I do either so what's the point?" I asked, earning a loud groan from Tommy and Wilbur.

"Look, Y/n is really chill and has nothing against shipping and literally flirts with whoever she's shipped with but I can SEE it Techno!" Tommy yelled, his mic peaking.

"See what?"

"ITS DIFFERENT WITH YOU" They all yelled at me.

"HOW? WE BARELY EVEN TALK OUT OF STREAM-"

History.

Dropouts.

"Did you finally figure it out?" Will asked, sounding relieved for a second.

Both Y/n and I were dropouts, both fascinated with history..

We had talked about it over text for what felt like hours prior to streaming together.

"Uh.. Be right back" I muttered, leaving the call.

Was she really all that different with me..?

Maybe I was getting a little too optimistic but suddenly the dead part in myself named love life suddenly grew.

I've never even had a girlfriend before.. Is Y/n more experienced than I am? Was she like me or has she already loved before?

A series of questions worked in my head, insanity growing more and more to the point of irritation.

God I hated it.

But somehow it just felt so right.


	5. The Dream Smp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n goes on the DreamSmp after months of approving the idea.

**Y/n's POV // months later // before Tommy's exile**

When I turn the stream I was immediately met with Wilbur, or Ghostbur in more detail..

Before starting the stream I went to the shore where I would be found.

They had trapped me in a position where their streams would all be lore so I had to act as well.

Dream was disappointed finding out that I was still waiting for the right time, he thought I'd join immediately but there was just no way...

There was too much on my plate to _immediately_ join the server.

It was strange but seemed pretty fun so why not go along with it.

"Hello stranger!" Ghostbur greeted me.

My character was supposedly washed up on shore and the rest would be up to me depending on if I'm just a visitor or an official member.

If I became an official member, I would've teamed up with Tommy and Techno and let them into L'manberg, knowing their intentions, Tommy's exile hasn't happened yet but Wilbur told me how the story was gonna go.

If I was just a visitor, my character would boat away to other land.. I wouldn't have to go on the Smp and continue with life.

Thats how I wanted it to go.. but the Smp just looked so fun to be in...

"H-hello.. uhm-" I muttered, already knowing the personality of my character would be sweet and optimistic.

"You just washed up here! Come, you'll get sick! Have some blue" Ghostbur gave me some blue dye and I smiled.

"Thank you! Uh.. Where am I? And sorry but who are you?" 

"I'm Ghostbur! And you're in L'manberg, that's a pretty cool mask you got there"

_(A/n: In the DreamSmp Y/n's skin has a bunny mask on - the mask only has the nose and eyes cause Y/n's skin is a hybrid with bunny ears and tail everything else is your choice <33)_

"Thank you! I really like your beanie" I pointed out.

"I don't know if we can really live here at the moment... see there's been a lot of conflict recently and my friend Tommy's kinda getting exiled" Ghostbur explained.

"I'm going with him if you wanna join me, maybe you can live there" He smiled, I knew for a fact this was Wilburs plan to get me to stay.. I can practically see the smirk on his face.

"I don't know.. I don't really know anybody here or how I got here.."

Real life Wilbur was probably holding in some yelling, I could hear his angry British accent in my head telling me to _'JUST JOIN THE SMP I KNOW YOU WANNA'_

"That's alright! I'll introduce you! Do you perhaps know your name..?"

"Ah, it's Y/n- Y-Y/n.. I- ..don't really know the rest.."

"That's okay! I already checked, it doesn't seem like you have any injuries.. other than those scars.. but those seem to be from a long time ago" 

My character has scars in which is apart of her backstory.

"I don't remember where I got those from either.." I laughed awkwardly and Tommy's skin came into view with Dream.

"Now.. do you wanna come with us?" Will asked, referring to Tommy's exile.

I nodded in game and we went into Tommy and Dreams Vc.

I was added into the DreamSmp server on Discord the second I had said yes, everyone had greeted me so warmly that it was almost emotional considering how excited so many people were to have me join.

It just made me feel loved..

Ew never mind it sounded a lot less mushy for a second but now it just makes me look soft.

The two greeted me and Will and we got into boats, taking a pretty long time to get to land.

We got to a plains biome, Dream making Tommy drop his stuff in a hole, only to blow it up.

Wilbur had done the same but I had no items on me so Dream put me off as an exception.

I wondered how long it would take me to get to Technoblades base from here.. I've watched their streams on the DreamSmp before so it probably wouldn't be that long till I hit the snow biome...

________________________________  
 **Time skip**

Dream left the three of us to fend for ourselves.

Tom and Wilbur were sitting in a dirt shack smelting things for survival while I was out far away from the two getting wood, I ended up finding myself in a swamp biome.

Wilbur and I were trying to keep Tommy in his highs, trying to keep the poor exiled boy motivated.

It wasn't that easy considering growing up I always hit him and pretty much bullied the child but somehow we comforted him.

It was hard trying to keep up the wholesome act.. man I don't belong here...

"no one would laugh at you.. no one.." Wilbur said sincerely, I let out a small snort and Techno's voice laughed mockingly in the call.

"HAHA Look at this loser!"   
For a second I let out a small laugh before shutting myself up as I had to stay in character.

Ever since I fought Techno we only seemed to grow closer, we'd make fun of Tommy together and cause chaos whenever we collaborated.

We were an undefeated duo in any game, there was no beating us two.

"Oh!" I muttered as his character ran passed my screen "Oh, who're you?" Techno asked, stopping and looking at my skin.

Wow he was good at acting..

"I'm Y/n! Hello!" I threw down a flower as I was collecting them in my inventory.

"W- uh wow.. uhh.. t-thank you.. I'm uh- I'm Technoblade" His words faltered, betraying him as he held the flower in his hands, staring at it before looking back at me.

"Hello Technoblade" There was a small giggle at the end of my sentence, Ghostbur joined in our conversation.

"I found Y/n on the shore! also Y/n come here, take this book and quill so if you remember anything like your middle and last name you can write it down" He explained.

"Ah, good call! I do know I'm 19" 

Techno scoffed knowing full well the wholesome act I had on was definitely fake, but we ignored it, leading him towards the dirt shack Tommy called home.

"there he is!" Wilbur cheered as we neared the mine Tommy exited from.  
Tomathy was very angry with Technos presence, yelling at me for _'bringing the swine with me'._

I could kill him right there and call it a day but considering it was the Smp I just threw Tommy a flower and apologized, laughing sheepishly at the boy.

"Hey ignoring the lore for a second Y/n your coming to visit Tommy again aren't you?" Wilbur spoke in his regular deep voice compared to the high wholesome one he used for the Smp.

_(A/n: we're just gonna ignore Covid.. IT DOSENT EXIST HERE CAUSE LETS BE HONEST LIFE WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT IT)_

"Yeah, my flights actually this weekend, I have a setup there so I can still stream"

"POGCHAMP WOMANS GONNA VISIT SOON" Tommy yelled excitedly, you could practically hear him jumping in his chair.

We laughed at him, quieting down a bit Techno interrupted.

"You have a setup there? Wait no- You have your own room there?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah actually, I visit a lot.. some of my clothes are even left there, I'm excited to see Motherinnit again" 

"Yeah I'm surprised you don't have an accent from how much you visit" Wilbur joked, earning laughter from the Vc.

We talked more about how Tommy was like as a kid and he got really agro about that time I caught him flexing his nonexistent muscles in the mirror when he was ten and I was thirteen.

Tommy was still scrawny as a child, though he did have a bit of a baby face.

"Ah shit I forgot to be all wholesome.." I muttered into my mic, laughter and chuckling filling the conversation.

"That's fine, I did too" Wilbur chuckled.

We were streaming for what felt like such a short amount of time but really it's been a whole hour and a half...

It was about time the stream ended, leaving us off with a new home called Logsted Shier and the prime log.

It felt nice to stream on the Smp, It was oddly fun to act all wholesome, and it really calmed me down just to have a new start on a new server..

Maybe I do belong here...


	6. Back At The Innits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n's back at Tommy's which causes some motherinnit mishaps for both streams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for the support!! I didn't think so many people would read this but here we are I guess.  
> I am still thinking about how I wanna end this book but there's definitely gonna be some mild angst, not really a lot but just a pinch of Y/n and Technoblade getting cancelled on Twitter at separate times, but it will get better.  
> Anyways thanks again!!!

**Narrators POV - At the airport - 11:00 pm**

_U/n: I'm just passing by the souvenir shop_

Y/n DM'd Tommy on discord, the child replying with a single 'POG'.

She rolled her eyes, dragging her suitcase through the airport, around her were family's and friends reunited, hugging each other tightly.

Y/n then thought about the rib crushing embrace her second mom would probably greet her with, leaving a ghost of a smile on her face.

Looking around the waiting area, her eyes laid on the tall blonde British boy urging his mother for a soda at the vending machine by the entrance doors.

Motherinnit had immediately seen the girl and gasped before running to her excitedly.

Y/n braced for impact, breathing in one last time before her lungs were permanently damaged.

"Y/n! Oh look at you! Your hair grew longer! Have you been working out?"   
She asked, stepping back to take a good look at the poor female.

"Nope, just sitting at home gaming all day..." Y/n smiled sheepishly.

It wasn't technically a lie...

After the first stream on the Smp, Y/n got hooked and continued streaming everyday on it with Tommy.

They lived together in the plains while a few visited very rarely.

Tommy was pretty much depressed but Y/n kept him company.

Tommy lived in a tent, or as he liked to call it... _tnret._

Y/n lived beneath Tommy's tent where he allowed her to make a basement where she could sleep and keep her things.

There was the place she kept her flowers and pet pig she found swimming in the ocean.

Technoblade was the name...

She was officially moving to L'manberg after that nights stream, though of course, following with the story line...

Y/n would visit Tommy and Techno, letting them pass through L'manberg as well.

"WOMANS HERE" Tommy yelled out of nowhere, his dad chuckling and ruffling Y/n's hair, messing it up a tiny bit.

"We missed you" He grinned softly "Especially Tommy" Motherinnit included.

"NOT TRUE" Tommy yelled in his high pitched voice, the boy earning a great amount of stares.

It was clear he was embarrassed but that didn't matter.

Y/n was back.  
________________________________  
  


When they got home, the two went straight to their rooms after dinner to stream on the Smp.

"Hello females, males and people in between" Y/n greeted her chat with a cheeky purr.

Thousands rolling in immediately after getting the notification.

"Today we're going back to the Smp! And yes I am in my room back at Tommy's"

The chat was excited, maybe they would get another vlog like last time on Y/n's channel.

She never showed her face and Tommy stopped himself from showing her face in _his_ vlog so it was all good.

As she logged in, Tommy was already in her underground base, joining VC2, she was met with a series of explanations about how he needed more foods despite having an endless supply of mushroom stew.

Of course with the acting she couldn't kill him...

"I don't mind! I'll just go hunt some more!" Y/n chirped and Tommy said his thanks before the two stepped out to see Dream.

Tommy threw his armour in a hole, Dream blowing it up in front of them.

He always let Y/n keep her armour... Dream favoured her out of the two.

Brining her gifts like food and doing simple tasks for the girl, like mining, getting wood, hunting.. you name it.

"Hello Y/n, your ears look great today" He said with an amused tone, referring to the bunny ears which sat flat on each side of her head.

They stuck out on her hair so they were pretty noticeable.

"Thanks!" Y/n said with a smile, looking down to the blob part of Dreams skin, the VC filled with awkward silence, Tommy's character turned to look at the Blob.

The three couldn't hold in their laughter, all snorting and letting out small wheezes at Y/n's choice to look towards the blob.

Dream coughed as he laughed, focusing on the role play.

"Where are you two headed to today?" He asked.

"I'm going back to Techno's while getting more food on the way" Y/n said with a giggle.

The past days she's been on the Smp, Y/n would pay visits Techno so _'he's a little less lonely'_ as she told both Dream and Tommy.

Tommy took this to offence at first, telling her to stay because _he_ was lonely, but eventually he stopped caring.

Dream was fine with it unless Tommy decided to tag along so he let her off while he kept watch over the child.

He nodded in game while Y/n bid farewell to the two, running off to the direction of Technoblades home.

On the way, she collected flowers, one of the flowers being a Lily.

It was the first flower Y/n had given to Techno and has been the flower she gave to him each time they crossed paths.

They seemed to only grow closer as the days passed by..

In the Smp and in real life.. They streamed together, called at night..

But of course, Techno never knew what she looked like.

He did watch her streams a lot more recently, noticing the frequency with streaming with Niki and Minx, occasionally with Puffy.

Techno remembered Minx and Niki confirming on knowing the looks of Y/n.

If they've seen her face... would he see her soon?

Niki described her as _'goth gf x2'_ which Minx had totally agreed on, including Y/n.

Which made him ponder at night about how she looked.

He had an idea based on her skin, but he just never really knew what to expect.

Y/n left VC2 and joined Techno in the VC he sat alone in.

"Hello Technoblade!" The feminine voice greeted.

on Technos side of the screen he smiled, a light red brushing over his cheeks and nose.

Thank the lord he didn't have his face cam on.

"Halloo" He greeted back, Y/n walking into his home, she went up the ladder slowly met with the usual pig skin Tech wore everyday.

She handed him the Lily along with a new one.

Every time she gives Techno his daily Lily she also brings a new flower, telling him where to find it and some facts.

It was a small gesture which comforted the both of them.. both in the Smp and in real life.

Techno liked listening to Y/n ramble... Y/n really brought out a soft spot in Technoblade nobody's ever seen, not even with Philza.

"An Oxeye Daisy?" Techno muttered in a tone just a little higher than his original, he spoke softly to Y/n, Nobody's ever heard Techno speak anything other than sweet to her outside of the Smp.

Occasionally when they streamed together apart from the Smp, they were completely different people towards each other from the role play.

Both would tease and call one another names, but even if, it was all in the fun...

Techno laughed more with Y/n than with anybody else on stream.

She really brought out that side of him.

"Isn't it pretty? You can find them in the plains, sunflower plains, flower biomes..."

Y/n hit the one of the trap doors Techno had as window, opening it in the process.

Techno watched as she was easily distracted into continuously opening and closing the window, standing up on his things to go closer.

He wondered for a bit if Y/n had ADHD like him, he found it kinda funny how much Y/n was distracted from her usual tasks.

Did she not take pills? Was she even diagnosed? Or is she just fascinated with everything she sees?

"Y/n, do you have ADHD?" Techno spat out, surprising himself for the direct question.

"Uhh.. ok stepping out of role play for a second, I was never diagnosed, my dad never really cared to check, some people did recommend checking but honestly I'm too lazy, I did get diagnosed with depression and anxiety back when I was in middle school" Y/n said in an amused tone, it surprised Techno at her honesty but he appreciated the explanation.

Guess Y/n was the type to joke about her problems..

"Anyways.. The Oxeye daisies?" Tech returned his focus to Y/n, all ears for the girls fun facts about the flower.

Y/n's voice had immediately went back the soft high energetic voice it was in the Smp, she giggled and continued rambling about the flower, completely going off topic from the daisies and talking about her upcoming move to L'manberg.

Despite her lack of focus, Techno listened, grateful of her presence.

"Thanks for listening to me all the time, and don't worry I'll continue visiting you even in L'manberg!" Y/n grinned, punching Techno once in the game as they crouched outside of his house.

Technoblade chuckled and punched her back "You better, Carl will miss you"

"Is Carl the only one that'll miss me?" Y/n said in a smooth voice, smiling contently at her computer screen.

"No" Tech laughed a bit, not realizing what he had just exposed.

There was a bit of silence, Y/n surprised that he had admit it so freely.

"UH... I mean.. I guess I would miss you a little... not a-a lot though.." He sputtered, covering the fact he was happy to have Y/n there.

"So you want me to visit less..?" Y/n asked, it was very clear she was teasing him but her voice sounding betrayed and innocent really made it seem as if she was really hurt.

"NO THATS NOT-"

Technoblade stopped, staring at Y/n's Minecraft skin, she crouched beside him, staring straight at the embarrassed pig.

"Yes I would miss you.." Techno finally admitted, though the game was only blocks, and Y/n was wearing a mask, something about it really softened his facade.

In Tommys room and stream, he cringed and gagged at the two, his chat laughing at his reaction.

Wilbur had @ everyone in the DreamSMP server, telling them about his idea for the story line, it surprised everybody, but it would probably be good for fan service and a bit more conflict.

Wilburs idea had been to have Y/n and Techno get together in the SMP, dating.

Something about Y/n's character is that she only had one life, being washed up to L'manberg was her second life lost, the first life she lost was in her past.

In the future, Y/n would die and prior to Wilburs idea Techno would be saddened as Y/n was his close friend, but having Y/n be his girlfriend in the server instead of a friend would have the conflict at even higher rates.

Y/n was fine with the idea, she always found being shipped amusing and really put the service in fan service.

"I mean if your fine with it why not" Y/n shrugged, now asking Technoblade for approval.. they both muted themselves on stream to speak about _Loverboys_ brand new idea.

In the DreamSmp server, Dream angrily typed 'No!'.

Being needy with Y/n.

Techno rolled his eyes at Dreams disapproval, now only wanting to piss Green boy off even more.

"Yeah I'm fine with it" Technoblade replied, laughing a bit at Dreams jealousy.

"Pog, guess we'll have to grow closer till we're dating Techs" Y/n snickered, Technoblades heart pounding at her cheeky tone.

"In the Smp though.." He said nervously, Y/n laughed at him for a bit.

"Of course of course" She sighed and the two went back into character, unmuting themselves.

Still in the Smp server chat, Dream was typing paragraphs.

It was like reading an angry message from a toxic white girl ex.

Everyone had ignored Dreams paragraphs and continued with their streams.

Tommy was laughing at him for a while before they continued their streams, Dream now upset with the storyline.

Everyone knew he was a bit clingy towards Y/n.. kinda like how he was with George...

They were shipped in the past and he had a lot of fun with it as well, he didn't want it to end!

Dream let out a sigh, going along with Tommys stream.

Secretly he had Y/n's stream up, watching over her and Techno.

They were outside, Y/n following Technoblade around as he did his chores for the day, she rambled about her pet pig 'Technoblade' in her little vacation home beneath Tommys Tent.

Dream took this as an opportunity to take the pig for his secret layer later on in the story which held everything everyone on the server had ever cared about... well.. at least soon it will...

Green boy was also planning to take Carl from Technoblade but noticed he cared more about the first flower Y/n had given to him enough to keep it in his ender chest and at times, in his spare hand in game.

Maybe he could take the Lily instead of Carl if he wasn't be able to take the horse...

On Y/n's side of the screen, Motherinnit could be heard yelling at Tommy, the girl stopped to look towards her door, Technoblade laughing.

Y/n snickered when hearing Tommy spit out multiple apologies to his mother who had knocked on Y/n's bedroom door.

"Y/n honey?"

"One second Techno, my second mother is calling for my attention" Y/n said into her mic before standing up from her pink gaming chair over to her door.

Chat and Techno could hear the conversation pretty clearly.

"Here you go sweetheart, it's your favourites" Motherinnit said in a sweet tone, holding up a bowl of Y/n's favourite fruits, Tommy opened his door in irritation.

"WHY DOES Y/N GET FRUIT AND I DON'T?" He yelled, both Y/n's and his stream had lost their shit.

Some people had tried to catch a glimpse of Y/n but could only see an arm reach out for the bowl.

"Well because Y/n had only gotten back from a long flight Tommy, your not special! Now shoo!" Motherinnit said, pushing the teenager back into his room.

Y/n could hear Techno laughing at the interaction which had caused a small grin to make its place on Y/n's face.

"You continue your stream now" Motherinnit said with a soft ruffle to Y/n's hair.

"Thank you" The h/c girl grinned wider, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Oh poor Tommy, he must feel so pathetic!" Technoblade said through fits of laughter, Y/n snickering at the way he breathed in for every time he laughed.

Technoblade had a laugh that was one of a kind and to be honest he did feel a bit insecure.. though Y/n adored his laughter, more than he knew..

It always seemed to put a smile on her face, just hearing it made the girl feel comfortable, safe.. whatever that meant...

Little did _she_ know, the feelings were mutual as Technoblade had loved hearing Y/n's laugh.

It was simple yet so endearing, every time she snickered or let out small giggles it made Technos heart pound and ache, butterfly's seemed to swarm at the sound of her way of saying she was happy around him. 

God he was so much happier with Y/n around...

For once in his life he could _feel._

He could _feel_ himself grow more content, he could _feel_ himself get nervous when their alone.

He could _feel_ it all.

The thought had scared him.

Having feelings...

But for some reason he kept going, even with being scared, Techno had felt happier to keep going than to just give up.

Y/n was someone he cared for.

There was no way he'd give up his feelings for her.

Wether or not they were romantic or simply just platonic.

He'd stay.

For her.

Somehow Wilburs nickname of 'Loverboy' had now belonged to Techno.

Wilbur proudly passing it on to him.

Techno just didn't know it yet.


	7. Troubling times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n gets cancelled on Twitter.  
> (I never got to review over this chapter so I'm sorry if there's some mistakes in there ;;)

**Narrators POV - three days later -**

"Tommy I've been cancelled" Y/n said with an uninterested sigh, barging into the 16 year olds room and crashing onto his bed, she stared at the ceiling with an empty impression.

Tommy was on call with Phil, Wilbur and Techno.

"Wait, what?" Phil asked.

"I saw that, it seemed stupid so I pushed it off, I was gonna text you and tell you to tweet something about it so I could hype you up in the post" Wilbur yelled out, earning a dry chuckle from Y/n.

"Wait for what?" Techno seemed a lot more alarmed than everybody else was.

"Someone asked something on stream and I said 'Of course I'm homophobic, duh' as a joke cause I thought people would get it and most did but there was a quarter which thought I was being serious" 

Y/n sat up again, Tommy started laughing which only irritated Y/n even further.

She threw his pillow at him before taking his unopened soda can and popping it open for a drink whilst leaving his room.

"YOU BETTER GET ME A NEW ONE" Tommy yelled angrily, Y/n grinned with a 'no' and closed her bedroom door.

"I'm about to kill a woman" Tommy deadpanned into his mic, a bit of laughter from the call.

In Y/n's room, the girl stared at her ceiling before holding her phone in her hands above her head to check out the tweets about 'Y/n being homophobic' with the one clip of her obviously joking around.

  
'I always knew she was a bitch, like she's so fake it's insane'

'Guess That face reveals not gonna go very well when it comes out, she's probably ugly'

'Shes such a suck up to every guy in the DreamSmp too, literally the definition of pick me girl'

'God your all immature, Y/n's literally so unproblematic and kind. Stop bashing at her because she has personality'

'EXACTLY Y/n's an angel and I adore her. She's helped me through so many things and it's obvious she was joking, Y/n flirts with Niki, Minx, and other female Youtubers and streamers and she makes one joke about 'being homophobic' and suddenly her actions from before are ignored and forgotten?'

'This is embarrassing... I just know the ones hating on her are obsessed with Techno and or Dream'

Y/n smiled at the protection from her loving fans.

Tears fell from her cheeks and she sat up sniffling and drying her face of the tears.

She wasn't crying from being cancelled, but from the love and support her adoring fans had given her in her recent tweets, making sure she was okay.

It had been a while since she's heard some encouraging words..

After her cry fest, Y/n sat up and drank the rest of Tommys soda before setting up a stream.

"Hey guys" She said in a soft, calming tone, joining into the DreamSmp for a bit of diamond mining.

Chat was happy to hear her voice again, and the people who were already in the Smp had greeted her with paragraphs on how amazing she was.

"Ok so I didn't think I'd have to say this cause honestly I thought it was obvious, and maybe the way I said it didn't sound too sarcastic and I apologize if it didn't but-" 

"I was joking, and I know I probably shouldn't have joked about it but I assure you I am not homophobic! Now I'm not putting a label on it.. but with the small bit of hate I feel like I've been backed into a corner and forced to say this but it's for good I guess.. women are pretty! I like women! And men! Actually I don't really care what gender or pronouns, I just know that I like people.. I just don't like to label is all.."

Chat couldn't have been more supportive, and some had felt pity over Y/n, having forced to come out and tell the world about how she goes both ways and in between.. it must've been overwhelming for her.

Of course there were still some who believed she was lying and only said that to get out of trouble but thanks to the amount of common sense in a great amount of her chat, there was more love than there was hate.

Y/n tried to hold it in but as she thanked her chat for their consideration of her feelings, her voice broke into a breathy exhale.

Indicating that she started crying.

"Aw man... now people are gonna think I'm soft over my chat" Y/n laughed, her voice was shaky and a bit nasally.

She sniffled and dried her tears when media share video came up of a song that was dedicated to her.

"Why do you all have to be so cool and amazing? I don't get it" She laughed again, every single person watching probably had their hearts melted.

Especially Techno who was hidden in chat.

He left the call with the other Sleepy Bois when he got the notification of Y/n's stream.

His heart melted and ached upon hearing her nasally laughs and sniffling.

'Keep it up king!! Your doing amazing' A donation said which made Y/n laugh.

She always had a weird liking for masculine terms..

Technoblade decided to donate $20, which was a lot of money compared to how much he _usually_ donated.

'VC me nerd'

"Menstrual god heard me cry guys" She said with a cheeky tone, her voice was a lot more stable than was before.

Techno rolled his eyes and rung at Y/n and his private chat.

When answering his call, Y/n was met with the particular soft tone Techno was permitted to use during the Smp when role playing.

"Are you okay?"

Y/n pressed tab to check if he was in game.

He was not.

Chat was shocked and started freaking out upon hearing the prideful man speak to Y/n in the specific tone outside of the Smp.

It raised eyebrows and theories began spiralling.

'Ya'll do you think he speaks to her like this ALL the time when muting or on call and we just don't know it?'

'LOL BYE DREAM'

'HES LITERALLY COMFORTING HER RN IM GOING TO CRY WHEN HAS THIS EVER HAPPENED?'

'Dream in his room punching the air rn'

'She's just making him feel bad for her now'

'Ya'll hear smth?'

'TECHNO X Y/N POG'

'Ik their just friends but his tone of voice is making it hard for me to keep defending them BEJFNFJ'

'At Least they don't mind the shipping'

'I can't, the only thing I can hear is Softnoblade being soft for Y/n'

"I'm fine now.." Y/n said, her voice was smooth and calm again.

Techno sighed in relief.

"Good cause if you're e sad then both our fans won't get a stream tonight, if you're not there we can't give out fan service then what is this all for!? Am I right Y/n's chat? I'm right, just tell me I'm right"

Y/n snickered at him before sighing one last time.

"I'm fine I'm fine... we can still stream later don't worry guys" 

"You should end stream for now, people are gonna think you stream twice a day and work yourself out" Techno said with care.

Y/n could only be surprised even further with her usually cold and teasing friend as the character was replaced with the caring one he represented over her in the Smp.

Was he just faking it?

Maybe..

Y/n closed up her stream with a goodbye and sighed, clicking onto the discord call and staring at Technos profile picture.

She was exhausted.

The apology and crying tired her out completely.

Y/n let herself rest against the back of her gaming chair before taking her phone out and switching Techno over to her phone.

She turned off her PC and Technoblade watched with pure curiosity, what the female was doing.

His eyes widened when her camera turned on.

Though he couldn't see her properly.. 

The phone was sitting back on a potted plant, letting Techno watch as Y/n began climbing into bed.

The man shifted in his seat, tilting his head to the side as if that would expose her face somehow.

The only thing he could see was Y/n's h/l h/c hair spread across a pillow.

Y/n was curled up comfortably in her grid-like sheets.

Stuffed animals pushed over to the side.

"Techs.." He heard her mutter.

The nickname etched into his brain, wanting to hear it more from the girl.

It made his cheeks burn brightly, a warm feeling in his stomach whilst he listen to her breathe in and out.

"Yeah?" Techno replied quietly, knowing full well about how tired she probably was.

"Wake me up in four hours ok?" 

Technoblade only hummed in response, letting her know he was listening.

There was a soft 'thank you' before silence had filled the call.

After about 10 minutes of steady breathing, Techno assumed she was passed out.

He took this time to go on Twitter to reply to the backlash on Y/n.

Before Y/n had started streaming, she posted the link on her Twitter fora heads up.

Supporters in the comments explained what happened in the stream, Y/n earning a great amount of love and sympathy for having to come out.

Even if it was forcefully..

There was a small percentage which still hated on her though...

So with the boiling anger that Techno kept inside him, he began writing paragraphs.

Paragraphs about Y/n..

About basic common sense..

Anything to help her...

Of course most expected Techno to step up in the situations but nobody would've thought he'd go as far as writing a whole essay for her.

Yes it made him look soft, it also exposed how much he really cared for her.

Even worse it gave the world a soft spot on Techno which they could hit if certain people were toxic enough to use against him.

He was venerable.

But that didn't matter.

To Techno, all he cared about was Y/n.

In the spare of the moment, Technoblade looked over to his screen where Y/n was sound asleep.

He could here a string of tired mutters and giggling and felt the corners of his lips curl up.

Y/n did things to his heart nobody else could, melting it and breaking it into all four chambers at times.

Especially when he'd be filming with Dream and Y/n.

He felt more like a third wheel when playing bed wars with them, but at the same time Y/n gave a lot more of her attention to him when Dream pissed her off with some kind of snarky comment.

Techno wondered if Y/n liked Dream more than she did him, he wondered if she would chose Dream over him.

Poor Technoblade had quantities and quantities of unwanted thoughts through out the day.

Most being related or is about Y/n.

Each and every time it nearly hit him.

The realization.

And it has, but of course.. Techno being the prideful man he was, brushed it off as 'ridiculous'.

But looking at her sleeping body now, he really pushed on his thoughts.

_'Maybe I do like her..?'_

The sentence stuck onto him like soaked clothing.

It was a small step towards a series of envy and embarrassment, but Techno knew, even if it wouldn't work out, that their platonic relationship they had at the moment would stick.

_Platonic._

The word tasted bitter on his tongue, but it was so sweet at the same time.

He wanted more than platonic.

But Techno also loved their friendship.

He never wanted or intended to ruin it, but Y/n was just so good for him.

 _She felt like a lover more than anybody ever has._  
__

Techno stayed in the call like Y/n asked.

He started his stream on the Smp before her waking, mentioning the sleeping girl to chat.

"Actually, she asked me to wake her up after four hours so we can stream on the Smp so I'm gonna go do that now"

Techno monotones, chat losing it from how casual it all sounded.

They've slept on call many times before so it was a normal thing for them...

But for chat.. now it wasn't so normal.

Techno made sure chat wouldn't see the discord tab just in case Y/n was too accidentally show her face before unmuting himself on call.

Chat could hear Y/n let out a small groan as Techno called out for her.

"Is it stream time?" She asked groggily, walking to her monitor with her blanket over her shoulders and squinted eyes.

It was over her face when getting up so Techno was unfortunately not able to see her.

She switched over to call Techno on her computer and ended the one on her phone.

"Good evening, Technoblade" Y/n said with a soft sleepy voice, making the mans chat spam hearts and awes.

Y/n spoke to Techno during her set up for the stream.

Smiling lazily at her screen.

She was happy with Techno..

It made her wonder if he knew that.  
___

  
_Technoblade @Technothepig • 4h_

_I don't think I need to clarify when I tell you Y/n's an amazing person. First off, it should've been obvious it was a joke. The people who decided to come out and speak about it, could've just stopped watching. No big deal. Y/n doesn't deserve so much hate for something so small and was obviously not true. If you have a problem with any of this and decide on speaking about it in negative ways, I can't tell you what to do but I do suggest you block me. Thank you._


End file.
